


Look only at me!

by Puggy_Robin



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggy_Robin/pseuds/Puggy_Robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon x Shima. Bon and Shima have a falling out, but when Bon see's the impact it has on Shima and realises the reason for the fight, Bon can't help but kinda feel for the guy. What will Bon do? It was supposed to be smut/fluff but kinda turned out angsty. All in all it wasn't what I had set out the write, but I think I got there in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look only at me!

Shima was bored.  
He lay sprawled across the sofa and stared at the ceiling. The was no one around, his roommates were out, probably having fun without him, and he was left here. Alone.  
He’d had a fight with the guys the day before. It was stupid really and he knew it was his fault. He was a monk and he shouldn’t be flitting around from one girl to the next. But… he just couldn’t help it. He was the same before he and the others had become monks, always trying to do the nasty. Yet, once he’d made the vows, he’d settled down. They said it was because he had less to temp him, what with there not being many women around, but Shima knew they were wrong.  
He actually had a very valid reason for the way he acted back then and the way he was acting now. He couldn’t tell the others though. They’d think it was stupid or worse, they’d hate him.  
Shima sighed. Things had only gotten worse for him since they started at the academy. All these girls. With their shiny hair, long smooth legs and fluttering lashes.  
They made him sick. Why couldn’t he have their kind of sex appeal?  
Yes that’s right. Renzou Shima hated girls.  
He wanted nice hair, he wanted nice legs and lashes that could make the guys insides dance. And in Shima’s sad little mind, flirting with all the girls and acting like a whore was his way of getting attention.  
In fact it was one particular boy’s attention he craved. Ryuji Suguro.  
From the day Shima first met him, he’d wanted him. Wanted him to smile his way, wanted him to look into his eyes and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Wanted him to hold his hand, kiss his lips, his neck, his… everything.  
Shima had tried, and failed, to catch the boy’s attention in more innocent ways. When they were younger he would always cling to him and act like a helpless dork. To this day he still acted that way, but it was useless, it just made Ryuji moody. But, for Shima it meant that he got to touch him and smell him, up close and personal.  
He groaned to himself. He was a freak and not far off a stalker.  
And in later years he tried other things, such as dying his hair when Ryuji had dyed his, wearing stylish clothes, ones that showed off his arms or his waist. Once in summer he’d even shaved his legs and wore some tighter than average shorts, but they just laughed at him.  
So now it was back to being a skank and picking up the girls before they could pick up Bon.  
The only one that seemed to notice his mad crush on Ryuji was Rin. And every now and then, when one of Shima’s plans failed, he’d get a little smile that said “keep at it”. It was strange really, Rin was a half wit most of the time, so he was kind of surprised that he noticed when no else did. Maybe it was due to him being the son of Satan, he’d showed a superior sense of smell quite a few times, maybe he could smell his pheromones going crazy every time Ryuji came near him or the pure unbridled lust he shot his way.  
Shima groaned again, stretching out his long milky limbs and letting them flop back down into an uncomfortable position. He refused to move all the same. He couldn’t muster up the energy to care.  
He’d had a fight with his friends and they didn’t even come to wake him up this morning.  
They’d found out yesterday, that he’d gone on two separate dates with two different people, in one day.  
What did they expect, if he hadn’t of stepped in and picked them up they would have gone straight for Ryuji.  
It was all for him. He didn’t want to date them and he sure as hell didn’t want them to date Ryuji. So, what was he supposed to do. Let them have him and sit on the sidelines with a broken heart. Yeah right, like he’d ever do that.  
“Pfft, yeah like hell.” he mumbled to himself.  
Suddenly, there was a noise at the door. Keys. Shima stared at the door across from him, still refusing to move. Who would it be? Who would it be to give him the first death stare of the day? Would it be Konekomaru or Ryuji?  
Shima didn’t think he could handle being judged by Ryuji just yet, but luck was never on his side.  
And just like that Ryuji Suguro walked in.  
He closed the door behind him and dropped a bag a groceries on the floor. Shima looked at him, he didn’t look like his normal self. He was tired and his normally proud shoulders sagged. Was it his fault?  
Ryuji looked up to see Shima splayed across the couch in a provocative manner. He still wore the clothes he’d slept in, all wrinkled and twisted erotically around his lithe body. It made Ryuji’s heart skip a few beats. But he wouldn’t be telling anyone that. He huffed and went into the kitchen.  
Shima’s heart raced erratically, as it always did when Ryuji was around. For a moment, Ryuji’s eyes were all over him, and he felt like he was naked. He didn’t dare think that the look Ryuji gave him meant anything special. It was probably just a “You’re being a slob Shima.” look that he often received.  
He continued to stare at the ceiling, never saying a word of greeting or even acknowledging the manly presence in the kitchen. He could hear him moving about, opening and closing things as his put away his store purchases. It made his chest ache, so they were both going to play the quiet game. It was a stupid thing to do and it would only end up with Ryuji getting pissed. Shima was childish compared to him and would always win.  
He heard footsteps come from the kitchen and stop beside him. He looked up to see Ryuji staring down at him, his face twisted in a scowl.  
So, he had given up already.  
Shima stared back vacantly. He was probably supposed to say something here, but he couldn’t be bothered and even if he could be, it would just ruin the moment. He had Ryuji’s full attention. His eyes were staring at him so fiercely that his skin began to burn.  
“WELL?” Ryuji shouted, making Shima flinch and his insides churn. He was really mad.  
The flinched hadn’t gone unnoticed, and he really didn’t like shouting at Shima, at least not seriously, but this was to much. He’d gone to far this time.  
Shima stayed quiet, unsure of what it was Ryuji wanted from him.  
“Are you really just going to lie there and not say anything?” he growled down at him.  
“And what do you want me to say?” Shima finally spoke, his voice lower and stiffer than usual.  
It made Ryuji falter. This wasn’t the Shima he knew. He was supposed to make a bad joke and smile and say he was just being stupid.  
He wasn’t supposed to look so… broken.  
Still, Ryuji had a point to make.  
“You’re supposed to say you’re sorry and that you’ll never do it again!” he hissed. Shima frowned knowing that those words would be a lie if he said them. “What if they had found out? They’d be hurt! Did you even consider their feelings?” Ryuji continued.  
“And what about my feelings?” Shima shouted, startling him.  
“What about them? You’re not the one getting hurt Shima!” he shouted back. He was about to shout again when he noticed Shima’s bottom lip start to tremble.  
“Aren’t I?” he whispered, staring up at the man he loved. Tears were starting to gather and the picture of a confused and concerned Ryuji started to blur.  
“Shima, what’s wrong?” he asked, his deep voice now rippling with worry. Kneeling down to get closer to his friend, he could hear Shima’s breath start to catch as he tired not to cry.  
“I knew it. Something’s up. Your one of the nicest guys I know, you’d never do anything that could hurt someone.” he said softly. “Tell me Shima. I cant help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” he put his hand on Shima’s shoulder to show his support but it only seemed to make things worse.  
Shima started to shake his head, refusing to say anything. He looked away from Ryuji and for the first time since he lay down that morning he moved, curling himself up in a ball.  
“Shima?” Ryuji was really starting to worry. It wasn’t like Shima to be so distant. Ever since they were little, Shima had always gone to Ryuji with his problems. He’d lost count of how many times the childish brat had come running to him in tears and crying at him to make things better. Of course, a lot of those times were just Shima being Shima and annoying him to hell, but there were those other times when things had gotten bad and he’d come running. Like after the “Blue Night” even though Ryuji had lost his Grandfather he was more worried about Shima, after what happened to his brother he wouldn’t stop crying for days. He’d stayed with him the whole time, never letting go of his hand, thinking that he might disappear too. That was when he decided to kill Satan. For his Grandfather, for Konekomaru and… for Shima. Sometimes he thinks about what happened back then and feels if it weren’t for Shima he wouldn’t have gotten through it. He needed to be wanted, to be important, to be helpful, and to Shima he was the only thing that could help.  
It was so bad back then, but he was still helpful, yet, right now, Shima was pulling away from him, saying that he couldn’t do anything.  
He hated it.  
“Shima please!” he shouted, grabbing his arms and pulling him up so he sat facing him.  
Tears rolled freely down his face, leaving warm itchy lines on his cheeks. He stared blurrily down at Ryuji, he hadn’t notice it before, but there were bags underneath his eyes. It made him feel worse, something must be bother him and all he could do was act like a selfish brat and cry in self pity. He shook his head in disgust.  
“SHIMA! Please! Just talk to me!” he pleaded, shaking the boy in his hands.  
“No…” he shook his head again, his tousled pink hair swaying vigorously, sending out the smell of fruits and vanilla and getting caught in Ryuji’s nostrils. The smell combined with Shima’s desperate refusal made his chest tighten.  
“Why Shima? Why wont you tell me?” he begged, shaking him less violently than before.  
“I… I cant!” he shook his head again, sending out more sweet scents and sobbing uncontrollably.  
Ryuji bit his bottom lip in frustration, this wasn’t getting him anywhere. He needed to know, he need know what was wrong. He needed to know so he could make it better. So he could have the Shima he knew back.  
The last of Ryuji’s strength drifted away and he slumped down, so he was sitting on the floor. His hands fell from Shima’s arms and instead rested on the sofa, at the boy’s sides. He sighed heavily and let his head fall into Shima’s lap.  
“Please tell me. Please…” he begged softly. “I cant watch you cry anymore. I’ve seen to much of it.” he mumbled into his lap.  
Shima peered down at the boy resting against him through teary eyes. He couldn’t believe himself. Despite everything that was happening, every emotion running thick in the room, he couldn’t help letting his milky fingers run through the bright blonde main that had been so carelessly placed before him. It was so soft, he loved how if felt when he twisted it around with his fingers.  
Ryuji loved it too. Warm fingers running over him, sending warm fuzzyness throughout his body.  
“Why cant you tell me Shima?” he asked, emitting a small moan as soft fingers traced the hairline at the back of neck.  
His heart skipped, what felt like a million beats, as Ryuji moaned erotically at his hair being played with. This was killing him. How could Ryuji be so insensitive, here he was crying about how he’ll never get to be with him like he truly wants to be, and he just goes and puts his head there of all places, whilst audibly enjoying his follicles being violated by him.  
“You’d…” he snivelled. “… hate me if you knew.” he’d managed to get his crying under control, but the odd snivel and hiccup punctuated his words.  
Ryuji sighed loudly.  
“Don’t be stupid Shima, why would I hate you?” he said matter of fact. Sometimes this guy was so dense. They’d been together for years, there wasn’t anything in this world or anything he could do to make him hate him.  
“Because…” he snivelled. “I… I cant do it anymore. I…” he snivelled again. “… I cant pretend that I don’t care, I… cant act as if I’m happy anymore…” another snivel, but now the tears were flowing again and the warm fingers left Ryuji’s hair to try and wipe them away. “…when all I do is hurt.” he sobbed loudly as he finished his sentence.  
Ryuji lifted his head from it place on Shima’s lap and looked up at him. He saw something he had never wanted to see again. Shima was in pain, he was so upset that if he didn’t do something soon, he’d never recover, he’d never stop crying. Just like back then.  
Ryuji decided not to think and instead, he pulled Shima towards him, sliding him off the couch and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him, snaking one around his tiny waist and the other around his neck, pulling him down so Shima’s head rested comfortably in the crook of his neck.  
Shima was so shocked he forgot to carry on crying. He was so close, Ryuji’s neck smelt fantastic, his arms around him felt so warm. This was bad, did Ryuji even know the danger he was putting himself in. Shima could flip any second and do something they’d both regret.  
It was then, that Shima decided that he needed to get away. But when he tried, Ryuji held him firmly in place.  
“L…let go.” he pleaded wriggling in the tight embrace.  
“Why?” he said tightening his grip.  
“Please, just let me go!” he shouted. He struggled even more, but it was futile.  
“No. Why should I?” he snarled as Shima started trying to pry them apart.  
“B-because it hurts!” he shouted.  
“I’m not hurting you Shima.” said Ryuji confused.  
“No! Having you hold me hurts more than anything!” he shouted again, trying to move Ryuji’s strong arms that were fixed around him.  
“Why does it hurt to have me hold you?” he asked a little hurt. Shima cried out in frustration.  
“Why? Why, why why WHY WHY!” he shouted. “Is that all you ever say?” he hissed.  
“I can be just as childish as you Shima!” he smirked and Shima glared down at him. “So, why?” he said, his deep voice vibrating through Shima’s body. They stared at each other, Ryuji’s sharp dark eyes, piercing Shima’s lighter ones, still red and swollen from crying.  
Shima could feel it, his last bit of energy was being drained as well as his resolve. He was going to tell him. He was finally going to tell him.  
“Why Shima?” he growled, growing impatient.  
He was so annoying, always with the “why?”.  
“Tsk.” Shima looked away sharply, this pissed Ryuji off so he tightened his grip again, making Shima whimper awkwardly.  
Ryuji’s stomach fluttered at the noise. If he held on tighter still, would he make that noise again?  
“Shima?” his voice came out uneven and unsure. He could feel the heat rising in his face.  
Shima sighed and let his body relaxed in Ryuji’s embrace, he turned back to face him, his cheeks glowing red.  
The sight of Shima like that caused Ryuji’s face to heat up even more.  
He took a deep breath and let it go, then he tired to look Ryuji in the eye but found it hard to keep them there for long.  
He fidgeted and prepared himself for what was going to happen.  
Ryuji knew he was nervous, he didn’t need to be a genius to see that, so he waited patiently, still keeping his arms firmly around Shima’s waist, he wasn’t going to let him run away from this. Whatever this was.  
“Ryuji… I…” he stumbled over his words, his mouth going completely dry.  
He waited, careful not to move at all in case it scared him. His heart beat wildly in anticipation, what was it? What was it, that made him so upset, so broken?  
Shima began to shake and he grabbed the front of Ryuji’s shirt, his knuckles turning bone white.  
Ryuji unconsciously rubbed Shima’s back with his with his thumb, sending shivers up and down his spin.  
He held back a wanton moan as the boy he loved, touched him gently and in the middle of his confession no less. This was it, he had to do it now or not at all.  
Shima looked Ryuji in the eye and said…  
“Ryuji I… love you.” he bit his lip as soon as the words left his mouth. He’d done it. He’d finally told him. His heart beat so fast it could have been classed as a heart attack. He looked at Ryuji and…  
He was scowling.  
He was scowling at him.  
He hated him now. What was he going to do. He was about to try and get away when Ryuji finally spoke.  
“That’s… that’s not funny Shima!” he growled. After everything that has happened, why was he making stupid jokes?  
He didn’t know what to do.  
Funny?  
What was supposed to be funny about it?  
Shima went pale and screamed.  
“DO I LOOK LIKE IM JOKEING!” he lashed out, his hands hitting every bit of Ryuji he could get. He couldn’t believe it, he’d gone through all that and he hadn’t even been taken seriously.  
It hurt, every time Shima’s fists connected with a piece of him, it hurt. Shima was being really cruel. He was taking his joke to far.  
Then something clicked inside Ryuji’s head. You don’t react like this if your joke isn’t taken the right way. You don’t attack someone, with tears streaming down your face if its merely a joke. The first thing he thought at that point was “You’re so stupid Ryuji. Of course he’s pummelling you to death. He just confessed to you and you brushed it off as a joke. Are serious?”  
“SHIMA! STOP! STOP IT!” he shouted, casting his hands out to try and catch Shima’s.  
Once Ryuji had caught one hand, it was relatively easy to snatch up the other.  
He breathed sharply, finally free from Shima’s painfully boney fists.  
Shima struggled to get free, but couldn’t. Big strong hands encased his wrists and refused to let go. He looked down at Ryuji through his tears, his lip was split and bleeding, his eyes were round with shock and one was slightly swollen, and would no doubt develop into a bruise later on.  
Shima’s insides twisted painfully. He felt like he was going to be sick, he’d hurt Ryuji, but Ryuji had hurt him more.  
He let Ryuji hold his wrists and sobbed into his arms, he hated this, it hurt to much and now Ryuji would hate him, now everyone would hate him.  
Suddenly he was being shook…  
“SHIMA!” Ryuji shouted, trying to get his attention, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the boy beneath him, his mind still fuzzy and confused.  
“Shima… I…” he started, but as he looked up he realised Shima wasn’t all there, there was a piece of him that had gotten lost somewhere and it was the piece that Ryuji needed to talk to the most.  
Suddenly, before either of them realised, their positions had switched and Ryuji was on top of Shima, begging him to listen.  
“Shima, listen to me!” he hissed, shaking him again, trying to get him to focus. Shima looked up, but it seemed he was looking right through him rather than at him.  
“Shima, listen! I’m sorry. Shima, I’m so sorry!” he pleaded, trying to make him listen. “You’ve got to believe me Shima please!” he shouted, shaking him a little more. Shima seemed to focus on him then, his bloodshot eyes staring helplessly up at him. Ryuji’s stomach clenched, he didn’t like to see Shima this way.  
He loved to see Shima smile and laugh. He loved it when Shima looked at him like he looked at no one else. He just loved Shima.  
He’d known for a while now but had dismissed it as impossible and when Shima had confessed, he’d thought he’d somehow found out and decided to make fun of him. But he was wrong. He was always wrong when it came to this boy. He had pondered the years they spent together and realised just how much he’d… possessed him? Always making him follow him, always belittling him, to make him feel like he wasn’t good enough for anyone else. He’d spoiled him too, he’d done all those things and more, without realising, and all to keep Shima to himself. He wanted Shima to look at him and no one else! Of course he would never have believed Shima could like him back, but now it was all a matter of saying “I love you too”. And it made his heart race erratically to think that it was that easy.  
Ryuji sighed deeply, letting go of all his stress. Soon he and Shima could be together and they could be happy. All he had to do was tell him. All he had to do was make Shima smile.  
“Look at me Shima.” he said huskily, letting go of the boys wrist. They were red and they might form bruises, but he would kiss them till they disappeared if that’s what Shima wanted. He leant down, placing his forehead against Shimas. Their hair clung to each others and stuck to their skin, sticky with sweat from fighting and stressing out because they were idiots.  
“Look. At. Me. Shima.” he demanded, staring into his luscious brown eyes. Shima gasped audibly at the closeness and Ryuji’s light but demanding tone. It made his insides heat up and twist, made his blood flow somewhere it shouldn’t. “And look only at me!” he continued. “I’m sorry. Just now, you confessed and I’m such an idiot!” he breathed, causing Shima to wriggle deliciously under him as his warm breath ghosted on the boys lips. It was safe to say that he had Shima’s full attention now and in the exact position that he wanted him in. The exact position that they both wanted him to be in.  
Shima was in heaven. Big, dark, lusty eyes that he couldn’t stop looking at, hot breath on his skin, a big strong body pinning him to the floor and they all belonged to Ryuji.  
“I need you to listen very carefully.” he whispered, biting his bottom lip and staring at Shima expectantly.  
Shima nodded slowly, his heart going crazy in his chest. Ryuji smiled down at him and he could have died right then, but he wouldn’t, he wanted this to go on forever. Ryuji was right there, and it didn’t look like he was going to go anywhere anytime soon. He was desperately hoping for something amazing to happen. But then again, hadn’t he always been hoping for something like that.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t take you seriously just now. You hit me and I totally deserved it…”  
“No, I…” Shima tried to interrupt, his voice scratchy.  
“I said listen Shima!” he hissed. He felt Shima go rigid underneath him. He cursed himself, for scolding him, but he needed to get this out in the open. “I listened to you and all your blabbering! Now listen to me!” he shouted. “Just listen!”  
Shima started to shake. He really wanted to cry, he’d made Ryuji mad again, when all he wanted to do was talk to him.  
“I’m sorry.” he said, his voice cracking with the sobs he was denying freedom.  
“Don’t cry Shima. Not anymore. If you just listen to what I have to say, then you would never have to cry again.” he stated calmly and slightly patronizing.  
Shima nodded pathetically to show he understood. What did Ryuji mean, “never cry again”?  
“If only I had swept you up sooner, none of this would have happened.” he stated openly.  
“Swept…” Shima silenced himself quickly biting his bottom lip to stop him saying anything else. Ryuji looked him in the eye and smirked.  
“Yes Shima. Swept. You. Up.” he repeated, popping the “P” at the end, causing Shima to whimper wantonly and become restless.  
Shima couldn’t believe his ears. Was this real? Was this really happening? Was Ryuji actually saying what he thought he was saying?  
Ryuji smiled at this, and hummed as he took in the appearance of an aroused Shima.  
“So, if you have no more interruptions…” he continued. “You confessed to me and like an idiot I didn’t take you seriously. But I should have and I’m sorry. If I had, I could have avoided a beating and making you cry and I could have told you right there and then that I…” he breathed in deeply and released it slowly, causing Shima’s insides to once again dance and twist and turn and do anything and everything to make him feel giddy. He was at his breaking point. He just wanted Ryuji to say it already and get it over with so he could jump him and make all his fantasies come true.  
“So I could have told you…” Ryuji started again, only just realising how much courage it took for Shima to confess. “…that I lov…” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Shima suddenly flung his arms around his neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together.  
Ryuji was shocked to say the least, yet he couldn’t help but moan as Shima abused his already injured lips with his own.  
“Ngh… Shima… I…” he attempted, but his mind was already starting to get foggy and his body hot with lust. His hands started to move on their own, one drifting upwards and into Shima’s soft, sweet smelling hair, grasping it roughly in his fist and pulling at it, making Shima gasp and allowing Ryuji to thrust his hot tongue into his gaping mouth. His other hand journeyed around Shima’s back and down to his ass, where it groped glorious handfuls of supple flesh.  
Shima was a beautiful mess, as Ryuji ripped their mouths apart, with much protest from Shima, and looked down at him. His eyes were glazed over with lust, his milky skin was flushed and his lips were swollen and wet with their saliva.  
They were both, also extremely hard.  
Shima shifted, embarrassed, as Ryuji stared down at his clothed erection, not even trying to hold back how much he was drooling over it.  
“Ryuji, I…” Shima tried, but Ryuji shook his head softly and moved to suck on Shima’s neck. He’d always loved the look of it, long and pale, it was the most tempting part of his body. It was perfect for kissing, sucking, nibbling… biting.  
Ryuji bit down and Shima moaned loudly, his body jerking upwards into Ryuji’s stiff length.  
He too, gasped when their arousals came into contact. It sent bolts of searing electricity through his body and burst like fireworks at the back of his eyes. He couldn’t control himself then, he began to grind his hips down into Shima, eliciting desperate whimpers as he continued to abuse his beautiful neck with his teeth and slick tongue.  
Shima could do nothing but grope weakly at Ryuji’s taught back, as he was continually ravished by the man above, digging his dull nails through pesky clothing and into Ryuji’s tanned skin.  
He let out a scratchy mewl as Ryuji once again bit down into his skin, leaving burning teeth marks, that would sting for days to come. He was almost at his limit and all Ryuji was doing was rubbing up against him. It was a dream come true, one he’d been wishing for, for a long time and now it was here, and it was going to end to quickly, but he could help it. It was so good.  
“Ah! Ryu… Ngh.” he breathed, clawing at Ryuji’s back as the boy above ground harshly into him. “I cant…” he pleaded. “I’m gonna…”  
Ryuji hummed, almost a purr, into his neck, making Shima shiver pleasantly from head to toe. He thrust himself back down into Shima, loving the erotic and needy sounds it caused to slip out of his new lovers throat, that vibrated under his hot possessive kisses.  
He pulled at the pink locks between his fingers, forcing Shima’s head backwards, creating better access to his neck. Shima whined as he lapped at his exposed and sore skin, kissing and sucking at the already broken skin.  
Shima couldn’t take it, it was to much.  
“Ryuji! No, I’m gonna…” he gasped as Ryuji squeezed his ass firmly, making the heat pooling in his stomach escalate.  
“Then cum!” he whispered harshly, grinding down once again and grasping violently at whatever he had in his hands.  
Shima’s eyes closed tightly as brilliant white light exploded behind them. This was it, he was going to explode. Everything Ryuji had done in that moment had sent him over the edge, nearly ripping his hair out, groping at his ass so hard, there would be bruises and trusting against him so brutally that there was no longer any space between them.  
Shima wishes he could say that it was those feeling of pure pleasure that drove him insane, but it wasn’t just them. Ryuji was holding him so tight, he could barely breath. It was as if he were saying “You’re all mine!” and Shima loved it. Ryuji was his now, but more than that, he belonged to Ryuji. He was Ryuji’s possession.  
“OH GOD!” Shima screamed, the heat in his stomach erupting like a volcano and spewing forth into his shorts. His whole body lifted off the floor and into Ryuji. His head slammed against the wood grain, but he didn’t care and his fingers carved their way down Ryuji’s tensing shoulders.  
The whole world had disappeared. There was nothing but Ryuji and the pleasure he caused. And somewhere far off he heard Ryuji growl with pleasure.  
He came too. Shima arching up into him, screaming into his ear as him came, clawing at his back. The sight, the sounds and the feel of Shima, shaking and twitching in ecstasy, clutched tightly in his arms beneath him, was to much. Suddenly his stomach tense and his dick throbbed, as if his heart had made its way south, and hot liquid jetted into his pants, only to gush around him, warm and sticky, with nowhere to go.  
“Oh shit Shima!” he groaned exasperatedly, still rubbing himself against him, riding out his orgasm. Both of them twitching erratically as their bodies began to calm down.  
Soon Ryuji collapsed, pinning Shima beneath him once more. Their breaths fast and shallow at first, but slowly becoming deep and even as fatigue tried to overcome them.  
“Shima?” Ryuji whispered, afraid that Shima may already be asleep.  
He wasn’t, how could he be? Ryuji had just dry humped his brains out and was now snuggling with him. Well, if Ryuji collapsing on top of him counts as snuggling.  
“Yeah?” he squeaked, blushing as his voice betrayed him, making Ryuji chuckle.  
“You didn’t let me finish what I was saying ya’know.” he stated childishly.  
Shima smiled and hummed happily.  
Ryuji shifted position so he could glare down at him, Shima just continued to smile and giggled at him. As mush as Ryuji tried to pretend to be pissed, he couldn’t.  
“You could always finish telling me now. Right?” Shima said cheekily, cocking his head to the side in an attempt to be cute. It worked and Ryuji blushed. Although Ryuji wasn’t going to let Shima out play him this time.  
“Yeah, but… I’m not sure I want to say it anymore.” he smirked inwardly, as Shima’s smile slide from his face and was replaced by something else. Fear maybe?  
“W-what?” he asked hurriedly, his voice cracking and his stomach tensing.  
As much fun as this was, Ryuji didn’t want to hurt Shima anymore, so he decide to call it quits.  
“I’m kidding Shima, of course I want to say it to you.” he smiled lightly down at him, his heart thudding in his chest as tears welled up in Shima’s eyes.  
“You suck Ryuji!” he whined, snivelling a little.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it Shima. I’m sorry.” he chuckled, wiping away Shima tears.  
“Well I don’t forgive you, you jerk!” he said pouting and puffing out his cheeks. Ryuji laughed down at him and lent down to nuzzle their noses together. Shima giggled, a blush forming on his cheeks.  
“Will you forgive me if I say it?” Ryuji asked peering into Shima’s big puppy, brown eyes.  
He smiled and nodded, making Ryuji’s heart bounce in his chest. He was a going to tell him. And hopefully he wouldn’t be interrupted this time.  
“Shima…” he breathed, giving him a hard stare to make sure his mouth stayed shut and away from his. “…I love you too!” he said quickly, a blush bursting forth. For a moment nothing happened. They just looked at one another. Then suddenly, Shima began to squeal in delight and wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s neck once more and started peppering him with kisses. Ryuji laughed as Shima’s kisses darted all over his face.  
“Haha, Shima…” a kiss landed on his eye and another on his forehead. “…wait stop!” he giggled as another landed on his nose and another on his cheek. “ENOUGH!” he growled playfully, pulling him off and smacking their lips together.  
The kiss was wet and sloppy and amazing. Ryuji was smushing their lips together and flicking his tongue in and out of Shima’s mouth making him whimper through their laughter.  
“Ahh, shit Shima I love you!” he bellowed as he ripped their mouths apart. Only to retake his place at Shima’s neck, nuzzling and smattering light kisses all over it.  
“Yay!” Shima laughed, Ryuji’s warm breath and moist lips, tickling him.  
Ryuji stopped kissing him with a huff.  
“Huh? Is something wrong?” he asked concerned.  
Ryuji shook his head and looked at him with a smile. “No. But we shouldn’t stay here for much longer. We need to get cleaned up before Koneko…” he was cut short by voices coming up to the hallway, a hearty laugh echoing its way towards them. Damn, that sounded like Rin.  
“Damn it!” He hissed. He didn’t want Rin, of all people, to see this. It’d be round the academy before lunch.  
But before they could do anything, the door was swung open and in walked Rin and Konekomaru. They had smiles on their faces, which were immediately wipe away when they saw the two boys tangled up on the floor.  
Konekomaru seemed to be in a state of shock, his mouth flapping open and closed with no words at all.  
“Uh, I can…” Ryuji started, but was cut off by Rin.  
“Urg… I shouldn’t be smelling this.” he moaned, his nose scrunching up and his cheeks going red. “It’s bad enough just smelling Shima being horny all the time, but the both of you is just to much.” he pinched his nose for effect.  
So Shima had been right. Rin’s sense of smell was that good, he could smell peoples pheromones.  
Shima laughed. “Sorry Rin, but as you can see I finally got my way.” he smiled widely.  
“Yeah, I can see that.” he huffed with a smile.  
“Huh? What are you on about? What do you mean finally?” he asked defensively. “Don’t tell me Rin knew about this? You told him?” he accused. Rin laughed harshly.  
“You’re such an idiot Ryuji! Shima didn’t have to tell me a thing. The guys practically been throwing himself at you since the first day we met. I could tell right off the bat.” he stated proudly.  
“You mean to tell me… that you knew this whole time and you didn’t think to tell me about it!” he shouted. “You knew I liked him and you didn’t think to let me know that I might actually have a chance! Why you…” he made to get up and give Rin a beating but Shima stopped him.  
Ryuji looked at him bashfully and growled to himself.  
“So you’ve liked me for a while?” Shima asked quietly. Ryuji nodded his head, blushing. Shima just hummed happily from in place on the floor.  
“B-but… I thought Shima liked girls?” pipped up Konekomaru.  
Everyone stopped and looked at Shima. He grinned sheepishly.  
“Err. It was all part of the “Keep the girls away from Bon” plan.” he giggled nervously, scratching the back of his head. He blushed a little as he touched his sore scalp, where Ryuji had pulled his hair so much.  
“YOU IDIOT!” Ryuji shouted, hitting him in the shoulder.  
“OUCH!” he cried.  
“Don’t do stupid shit like that!” he hissed, blushing some more.  
“So you don’t like girls?” Konekomaru added.  
Shima shook his head.  
He sighed. “Ryuji’s right you are an idiot.” Konekomaru stated flatly. But Shima didn’t disagree.  
“Yeah, anyway, this is nice and all and I’m glad you two finally got your shit together but… I gotta go.” Rin said pointing to the door with his thumb.  
“What why?” asked Ryuji insensitively. Konekomaru shook his head, unwilling to explain, the embarrassing details.  
“And people say I’m and idiot.” said Shima smacking Ryuji on the side of the head. “Dude, think about it. The guy can smell sex. Don’t you think its gonna affect him somehow?” Shima raised a brow, waiting for Ryuji’s brain to catch on.  
*CLICK*  
Ryuji pursed his lips finally understanding.  
“Oh.” he looked over at Rin, who stood staring at the floor, pulling his jumper further down to hide his growing embarrassment.  
“Yeah, so… im gonna go.” and with that Rin walked out of the door.  
The new couple looked at their roommate. He was sensible and level headed and they fully expected a talking to, but when they opened their mouths to defend themselves, he held his hand up to stop them.  
“As long as you’re not to loud, its fine. I don’t mind, but don’t come to me with your problems. I’m not you personal agony aunt. At least now I might not have to listen to you two continuously go on about each other.” he groaned and then went to his room.  
“Huh? Wait, what?” Ryuji started. “Did he know too?” he seethed. Shima laughed at him.  
“It’s not funny Shima! If those guys had stepped in, things might have happened sooner, and you wouldn’t of been so unhappy all the time!” he shouted. Shima just smiled warmly.  
“And if they had stuck their noses in our business, you would have hated them for it. There’s no winning with you.” he laughed. Ryuji opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he couldn’t think of anything to say. Shima was right, he would have just got pissy at everyone.  
“Anyway, we should go get cleaned up. We kind of made a mess of ourselves.” he smirked, making Shima smile.  
“Ooo… a bath together sounds great!” he chuckled and Ryuji spluttered.  
“Like hell!” he shouted.  
“What, why? We always bath together?” he asked confused.  
“Not the way you’re suggesting we don’t!” he yelled, embarrassed.  
Shima laughed even harder and Ryuji pouted at him. He doubted he could pull it off like Shima does, but it seemed to get his attention and calm his laughing.  
“Fine, we’ll just have a normal bath.” he conceded, lifting his hand to stroke Ryuji’s face.  
Ryuji sighed in relief, nuzzling into Shima’s warm, milky touch.  
“But one day…” Shima started, peering into Ryuji‘s dark eyes. “…I want to have a nice bath with the guy I love.” he smiled gently.  
Ryuji huffed and kissed Shima’s fingers with his moist lips.  
“Yeah, me too.” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so... this was my first Fan fic ever!  
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
